Meyer
by Phoenix003
Summary: When Isabella Swan is sent to marry the crown prince of her country, her life becomes very different. She has to deal with a whole new lifestyle including a strange prince with sun-kissed skin and strange copper curls. However, Meyer is on the verge of a war which will test the country and the Royal Family especially. Does every princess get their happily ever after? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

You'd think that I'd be happy, finally being sixteen. Finally an adult in the eyes of Meyeria. Yet elation was probably the most opposite to the emotions that I struggle with at this very moment. I stand, arms out straight, like a windmill, in front of the smooth, shiny glass as by body is squeezed into the tight garments I would wear for my birthday celebration.

The clothing that had been picked out for me was fashioned in the light greens and blues that made up the official turquoise that was my family's house colour. The swirling silk patterns were the same that I had always grown up with- flowers and almost crescent shapes. I try not to breathe as my maid, Angela, ties my bodice at the back, the tight material enclosing my slim body and exaggerating my small breasts. On any other occasion onlookers of my clothing would assume I was trying to seduce and entice, find a suitable husband for myself. However, everyone tonight will know without a doubt that this is not the case.

After attaching my skirt, red and made in a light and floaty material, Angela turns me around so that she can examine the whole effect. I watch her eyes move up and down my body, an expression of deep thought etched into her pale features. We were all pale here on the Forks Islands. Firstly because there is hardly ever any sun, but also the pale skin seemed to catch on and was has become somewhat of a fashion statement here. We all paint our faces deathly pale now.

Just as I begin to think that the hair yanking and powdering is finally over, Angela gives a squeak of realisation and rushes over to my dressing table. She picks up something and brings it over to where I stand and holds it out for me to examine. It is a silver comb, laced with blue jewels that I have no name for. As if she can read my assessment, Angela points at one of the blue jewels.

"Sapphire. It's a sapphire, milady." Her clear voice rings out around the room.

I allow her to fix the comb into my hair, gently. Once again Angela runs an evaluation of my appearance, but this time I must pass as she turns me back towards the gilt frame and stands back.

I examine the woman who stands before me in the mirror. The top of her dress hangs onto her figure, before the skirt sweeps, hiding the turquoise heeled shoes I am to wear. The sleeves are wide and hang down to reveal puffy, turquoise sleeves underneath. At her waist and neck, a string of pearls- my personal jewel, symbolising purity and peace. Angela wanted to leave my hair down, but my mother insisted that it should be up. Loose hair indicates a single woman looking for a suitor. However I do not want to gain a suitor tonight. So now my hair is curled into little plaits and pinned in a decorative way to the back of my head. The woman is the mirror looks deathly pale, from the white make-up, which contrasts nicely with the brown hair on her head. Her lips are a cherry red and her eyes a chocolate brown. Her hands are encased in pure white gloves. She carries a single red rose.

Angela gives me a weak smile before she escorts me out into the passageway that leads to the grand staircase. I am ready to make my appearance. I stand still until the music and bustle down below cease, and I hear my father's voice.

"Lady Isabella Marie Swan, of the Forks Islands" There is a smattering of applause- my cue to descend the staircase with as much grace as I can muster and a smile forced upon my face.

I take my father's hand at the bottom of the stairs and curtsey to my audience. Soon the party launches back into full swing.

"Bella, you have a special visitor." My father surprises me with this comment, causing me to look up into pale his face blinking.

"Whom, if I may ask Father?" My father smiles at my formal manner and pats my hand affectionately. He is getting on now, my father. His hair, once the dark colour that my brother and I have both inherited, is now streaked with grey and falls limply around his shoulders. Creases on his forehead indicate the difficult decisions he has had to make. My father is a very important man, Commander of the Forks Islands, chosen by King Carlisle himself.

"Come now, my daughter, here she is." He pulls me around a dancing couple up against the wall. There stands a woman, hidden by a tapestry, that I have come to love as my own mother. My aunt, Esme. She is not just my aunt, she is the reason that our family is in such high favour with the royal family. Because my aunt is the royal family, she is married to the king.

I study her face. Esme is the younger sister of my mother; her face is still pale according to Forks Island tradition, even though she now lives in the capital- Meyer. Her beautiful bronze coloured hair falls in waves- the same as my mother's. Her green eyes are so like my mother's in shape and colour, yet so different, kinder. My mother is sometimes a harsh woman, rather short tempered. Although really it's no wonder why.

When my aunt, Esme, was chosen over my mother, the elder sister, by the king, then prince, to be his bride it must have been embarrassing. The crown prince always chooses his wife out of all the eligible women in Meyeria. To be eligible you must be of child-bearing years and a noble lady. Those not chosen are married off to other nobles, for example my mother was married off to my father- the poor man. Rather him than me.

Although, now it is my turn. Now that I am sixteen I am now eligible for marriage. I am one of two who are. Last week Lady Tanya Denali, daughter of Lord Eleazer Denali the Duke of Alaska, became of age. And now the crown prince must marry. The arrangement was made months ago. Because of the lack of noble daughters this time around the prince knew that he would have to choose between the two of us, and so tonight at the party celebrating my sixteenth birthday it will be announced which one of us has been chosen as both myself and Lady Tanya are to be in attendance.

I hope it's not me.

The thing is, it _is_ most likely to be me as the prince's father- King Carlisle- married my aunt, a marriage that has turned out successful as she has given him the crown prince, Edward, and also a younger daughter, Princess Mary. Which means that it only makes sense for Prince Edward to choose his mother's niece- his cousin- as my fertility is pretty guaranteed (I come from a long line of fertile women) whereas Lady Tanya is more uncertain, and what Prince Edward needs the most from his wife is an heir. It would also make sense for the crown prince to choose me as the last queen was chosen from the Forks Islands and he would be honouring the bond between us again, especially considering that he himself is half Forks.

"Ah, Charlie! It's good to see you again," Dynleri greets my father with the kiss on each cheek that is customary in the mainland of Meyer, before they rub noses in the traditional greeting of the Forks Islands.

"And little Bella, my dear niece. It's been too long! Although I can hardly say 'little Bella' anymore, now that you are of age," She kisses both of my cheeks before pulling me into a hug. Holding me at arm's length she examines me before declaring I look very beautiful tonight. My father leaves to dance with my mother, very unsubtly giving my aunt and me some time to catch up.

We talk a little about the civil war going on down south in Volterra, we talk about Meyer and we talk about the side of the family that, apart from her, I have never met. Which is when she drops a bombshell on me.

"You will get to meet them later this evening won't you," Esme comments.

"I'm sorry… what?" I manage to gape at her.

"Tut tut Bella, when you meet the king you mustn't speak like that," She adds with a touch of humour. "Not that he will really mind. No, but little Bella- has nobody told you? My family will be here this evening to celebrate their youngest cousin's coming of age, and also to announce my son's choice of wife. I do hope that he chooses you, dear. Lady Tanya... well let's say she doesn't quite seem future queen material."

It is later that evening when I am dancing with my brother, Emmett, who has managed to detach himself from his clingy wife Rosalie, when I first see them. I am looking out of the large window showing the front of the house when I see a grand carriage pull up. Footmen immediately rush to pull out a red carpet for the occupiers to walk along. Another footman rushes inside to whisper into the ear of a doorman, who in turn pulls out a trumpet and plays an announcement. My father, catching on rushes to the door before announcing in a clear voice:

"His Royal Highness, King Carlisle del Cullen," A tall man walks through the door. He has a honey blond beard that matches his shoulder length hair, and tanned skin. He is decked in royal blues and deep greens, on his shoulders he wears a red cloak, lined with white ermine. All over he wears a variety of gleaming jewels and his head a shining golden crown. My uncle, the king.

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Esme Anne Platt Evenson del Cullen," My aunt walks through the door- she must have left after our little chat- and I swear she winks at me.

"Her Royal Highness, the Princess Mary Alice Brandon del Cullen," A young girl of around my own age enters the room. She wears a delicate pale pink and white dress with the royal leaf pattern embroidered all over. She has the same tanned skin as her father but dark hair, which is short and spiky. On her head she has a head band of glittering white diamonds and on her feet, soft leather shoes. My youngest cousin whom, my aunt has often talked to me about as 'Alice'.

"And his Royal Highness, the Crown Prince Edward Anthony Masen del Cullen." All the women in the room seem to gather a collective lustful sigh as the eighteen year old swaggers into the room. There is no denying that he is gorgeous. Although he has inherited his father's skin tone, he has his mother's hair. His beautiful, angular face is adorned by a crop of silky bronze curls. His clothes seem even more grand than his father's even. A green patterned doublet, brown stockings under red leggings. He, like his father, also wears a red cloak trimmed with ermine, but his is decorated with impressive red jewels. His shoes are brown leather and on his head he wears a golden crown. It is obvious in the way he holds himself that he knows that we all know, that he is the second most important person in the room, after his father. His eyes are a deep green colour, dark and brooding. They flick around the room, curiously before settling on... me.

His eyes move over my body, before sliding up to meet my face. We survey each other carefully. The scrutiny of his gaze is mesmerising, and I am almost... sad?... when his mother touches his arm lightly which makes him break his gaze, but she is smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lady Tanya glaring daggers at me. So people must have noticed... I'm not sure how I feel about that.

My father clears his throat and all eyes return to his face.

"I want to welcome our Royal family warmly to the Forks Islands. Their visit here is a great honour to us all. I hope that you will soon make your selves at home."

"Thank you, Lord Charles. It is a delight to be back in Forks. I believe the last time I was here must have been almost twenty years ago," the King stops to smile at his wife before continuing.

"I feel very much that Meyer and the Forks Islands have a strong connection, and hope that we will remain this way for years to come." It is only short, but of course everyone claps.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the coming of age of my dear niece, whom I have heard so much about from my wife. May I have the honour of greeting the birthday girl?" At these words, my father gestures for me to come closer and so I walk over, bobbing a curtsey to the King and Royal family.

"This is my daughter, Isabella." My father introduces me to the king, who smiles at me and holds out a hand. I take it graciously, and we shake. He then begins to introduce me to his family.

"You know your aunt-" Esme smiles at me. "This is my daughter, the Princess Mary." I bob a curtsey to the little girl, who blushes scarlet. Perhaps she also finds it a little odd that I have to curtsey to my own cousin. "And my son, the Crown Prince Edward." I make to curtsey again, and then straighten out to find myself staring into the smouldering eyes of Prince Edward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, cousin," his voice is velvet, smooth and melodic. I feel my heart pick up its pace.

King Carlisle clears his throat loudly and deliberately. "If you don't mind, I would like to take to the dance floor," he announces loudly. Immediately the music begins to start again, and the King dropping his voice so that only the people whom he was addressing can hear. "Alice, why don't you get to know your aunt and uncle? Edward... I think you have some socialising to do." And with a wink, he leads Esme onto the dance floor.

The buzz of conversation begins again in the room and soon a few other daring couples are also on the dance floor. I am glad that it is not me dancing near the king when a velvet voice addresses me.

"Lady Isabella, I wonder if I may have a dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I was excited this week- my stories have had over 1,000 hits!**

Somehow I find myself in the arms of the crown prince as he whirls me around the dance floor. I don't normally dance as I have two left feet, yet with Prince Edward it seems effortless, easy as breathing. Or, as he told me when I protested; "Don't worry- it's all in the leading." If anything, I must say that Edward del Cullen is a good dancer. It may also have something to do with the fact that his strong arms were wrapped around my body… I longed to reach out and touch his face, but worried about his reaction. As we dance he asks me questions about my life:

_Do I enjoy life in the Forks Islands? What is my favourite hobby? Do I like my brother? Has his mother ever spoken to me about him? Do I enjoy music?_

This last question seemed to be the most important to him. When I sheepishly admit that I have never even picked up an instrument he makes a sound of exasperation, before announcing that we are soon going to change that. Perhaps I am just feeling nervous but this last statement leaves me wondering… Prince Edward seems to think that we will be spending more time in each other's company… Did that mean that he was planning on choosing _me_?

I find out that the crown prince is actually quite close with his mother, which seemed to make him quite jealous of me.

"She talks about you all the time, whenever she meets someone new you always end up in the conversation. I'm in fact rather worried that she likes you better than me!" He declared in mock horror, making me laugh.

I also found out that Prince Edward didn't seem so pleased about becoming King.

"There's just so much pressure on my father all the time, especially now with the civil war going on in Volterra. Did you that some of the countries in the south of Meyeria have tried to start up rebellions. They don't want to be part of our empire anymore, the want to be their own country. If we can't find a way to stop them then they're all going to join with Volterra! We already lost Phoenix last week, which now leaves La Push isolated on its own in the middle of Volterra. We're worried that soon they're just going to give in and be taken over by Volterra."

"So the civil war in Volterra is having effects on Meyeria?" I ask, horrified.

"We don't know what to do. We need our Southern territory, or else we'll be overcome by the Volterraians!"

"I don't really understand though- what's the civil war in Volterra all about anyway?"

"Haven't you heard? Well, I suppose that you are quite far away out here. You 're aware of Volterra's ruling?" He seems quite shocked that I don't know.

"Not really." I answer honestly.

"Well in Volterra there is a ruling system, like our monarchy, but it picks five people from the north, south, east, west and centre of the country. These five are voted for, and when chosen they together make up the decisions. Volterra is a communist country, you know."

"So what does the ruling system have to do with it?"

"You do ask a lot of questions! Well, basically the Southern Ruler, Aro Soser just died, so they had to hold elections for a new Southern Ruler-"

"The Southern Ruler _died_?" It seemed rather strange.

"Yes, he was eighty-seven though. Once you've been picked you're in for life."

"Oh. So they had to pick another person to replace him. Please go on."

"Yes, the guy who ended up with the position, Caius Ranris isn't exactly who I'd want to lead my country."

"What did he do?" I snatched at the opportunity of some juicy gossip from the capital.

"Well the day after he was elected all the other Rulers drop down dead."

"He _killed_ them?"

"Well there's no proof, but it's pretty obvious. Anyway, now Ranris has declared himself the only Ruler. And so of course there was some rioting in the other parts of the country which is how the civil war began. Some of them want five Rulers back, the rest are content with the new regime."

"So wait, how does that involve Meyer? Does Volterra's ruling affect the southern countries?"

"No. It's more that since Ranris comes from the south of Volterra it's the North, East, West and Centre against him. Therefore, he's persuading countries in the South of Meyeria to join forces with him, and promising them freedom out of our empire in return. The worrying thing is that they're actually going!"

"So the southern countries are breaking away from our empire?" I ask, appalled.

"We've already lost Seattle and Port Angeles, and now Phoenix! Soon all of our countries will be gone. Meyer will be the country, and Volterra the empire!"

"My gosh."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

When the dance comes to a close, I am actually hoping he will want to dance with me again, but at that moment Lady Tanya appears at his elbow. I suppose that she must think that he is favouring me, so she must be trying to get herself known. If I were in that same position I wouldn't even bother- Lady Tanya could have him for all I cared. So why did the thought of Prince Edward marrying Lady Tanya send prickles of envy down my spine? I didn't want to marry the prince. I didn't want to become queen someday. I didn't want to be at the centre of attention like that. Yet seeing the crown prince dance with Lady Tanya made me suddenly determined that she wouldn't get him. So she was staking her claim- well I had already staked mine. Prince Edward _chose_ me to dance with, whereas she had to go and ask.

I wait until the music is drawing to a close before I make my move. Just as Lady Tanya is about to say something to the Prince- perhaps hoping they could dance again, I walk up to Prince Edward.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I was wondering if you would introduce me to your sister? I feel bad that I don't know my youngest cousin." I try to sound meek, and I think that it works because the prince excuses himself from Lady Tanya and begins to lead me over to the Princess. However, halfway there he stops, taking me hand, and quickly pulls me out of a side door so that we are now in a corridor. I recognise it as part of the East wing. Looking around, Prince Edward spies a tapestry hanging across a small alcove and drags me inside.

He turns so that he is facing me, and I look at him curiously. Why has he brought me out here, away from the party? He is so close that I can feel his breath on my face, warm and sweet, and I begin to feel light-headed.

"Oh thank God! I just had to get out of that room before she could come and ambush me again. I'm glad you came to my rescue!" At first he sounds exasperated, but I can tell that he is joking.

"Before who could come and ambush you?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure that I know the answer.

"Lady Tanya! And to think that Jazz thought I would like her better! Well he can have her then. Actually he will have her!" Then he starts manically laughing. I stand there trying to comprehend what he is saying. I swirl the words over my brain, but there's something I need to know first.

"Who's Jazz?" Perhaps it was one of the least significant things that he'd said, but I need to know anyway.

"What? Oh, Jazz. Jasper He's my best mate… Marcus's son. You know Lord Marcus Whitlock, right?"

"Lord Whitlock, the Duke of Houston?"

"The very one. I'm friends with his son Jasper. Master Jasper Whitlock."

"And what do you mean by 'he will have her'?" I question, apprehensively.

"Well I would have thought that would be pretty obvious, Isabella. Whoever I don't marry he gets."

"But if you don't want to marry Lady Tanya-"

"-I cannot stand that girl!" He declares, unashamed.

"-Then that means that…" I look up into his beautiful face. He looks hopefully back, his hazel eyes reading my expression.

"I suppose that this is my rubbish excuse for a marriage proposal." He shrugs bluntly, before he leans his face closer to mine and says softly, "Lady Isabella Swan, I promise to take care of you and support you for as long as I live. Will you marry me?" I gaze up at his sun-kissed skin, his strange copper curls and his dark eyes.

"Ok." I whisper. It's so quiet that it seems impossible that he could have heard, but suddenly he's grinning. His whole body radiates with joy and relief, he's glowing. His angel's face is brilliant with joy and victory. He is so glorious that it knocks me breathless.

His arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards his body. I feel a spark of some strange sort of electric course through my veins and realise that it's impossible to ignore my attraction to him.

He leans down to whisper in my ear, "Thank you, Isabella."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok- I'm sorry that it's been ages, but I had exams!**

**Thank you to **monty09 **for her great idea about Tanya! I have used it =']**

**Recently I've become quite obsessed with Mcfly- you should check them out ;']**

**Btw- thank you to people who reviewed/added this to favourite stories/story alert**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of more of a filler...**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

He leads me proudly back into the ballroom, insisting that that I hold his arm. I can't help notice that a lot of people are staring, or, in Lady Tanya's case, glaring. I had _tried _to protest- "But _everyone will realise you've chosen me!"_ - which was perhaps one of the worst mistakes of my life.

"Well then Isabella, I'll just have to announce it and make it official!" Now he is leading me to the raised platform on which the band is playing. Stepping up onto it, immediately the music stops and over a thousand curious eyes settle on the prince, before flicking over to me. I see my parents looking pleased as they realise what is about to happen- this would give them one over Duke Eleazer of Alaska, who had always been the King's favourite. Prince Edward clears his throat.

"I have an announcement to make. As I am sure you are all aware, tonight I had to choose between the lovely Lady Tanya of Alaska and Lady Isabella of the Forks Islands. As difficult a choice as that has been, I am glad to announce that a few minutes ago I asked Lady Isabella for her hand and she has accepted." There is a smattering of applause. Feeling my cheeks blush a deep crimson red, I duck my head. The crown prince leaves the platform and helps me step off, then turns back towards the guests to say, "You can go back to dancing now. That's all."

During the next few minutes many people come up to congratulate us. Lord and Lady Biers of Washington, Lord and Lady Black of La Push, Lord and Lady Denali of Alaska- that's surprising, Lord and Lady Dwyer of Florida… after a while I begin to forget names. My own parents come of course, as well as Edward's which is interesting…

"Bella darling! I'm so glad that my son has seen sense and chosen you. She really is a wonderful girl Edward." My aunt gabbles this all whilst embracing me. "I cannot wait for when you come and live in Meyer permanently so that I can see you every day!"

The King on the other hand is a little more reserved. "Congratulations son, Isabella. I look forward to getting to know you better."

And finally Lord and Lady Whitlock of Houston, and their son, Jasper. After his parents have congratulated us, Jasper lingers. He darts a brief look at me, before speaking to Prince Edward.

"Edward, I thought you were going for Tanya?" he asks, confused.

"Lady Tanya is intolerable. I don't know why you thought we'd be so compatible, Jazz? Anyway, you get her, I'm sure your pleased."

"But… I thought you would like her… I mean-" Master Kasper is suddenly interrupted by Edward, gasping.

"Why Jasper, you scumbag! You recommended her to me in the hope that I would marry her and _you_ wouldn't be stuck with her!"

"I…I, Edward-" he sees the look in the Prince's eyes. "Your majesty! You cannot possibly think that-" However suddenly Prince Edward begins to laugh.

"Why Jasper, I don't blame you!" He sighs, suddenly becoming serious. "What can we do with her then?"

Perhaps it is coincidence, or maybe even fate, but at that moment none other than Lady Tanya herself appears. Master Jasper and the crown prince exchange a look.

"Oh Prince Edward! I thought you were going to choose me! The way that you held me when we danced… the way that you looked into my eyes… You can't honestly say that you didn't feel _anything_?"

"Lady Tanya, I'm terribly sorry, but I don't think that you are right for me. I don't mean to be cruel, but I think you are better suited for someone else."

"But you must have felt _something_! Your majesty, I felt such a _connection_ when we met, like it was just meant to be! Surely-"

"Tanya…" But out of the blue, Lady Tanya presses herself tightly up against him and _kisses him_! _My_ fiancé! I hear a collective gasp spread across the room. Is _everyone_ spying on us?

But the Prince isn't having any of it. He pushes Lady Tanya firmly away.

"How dare you!" he shouts, obviously a rhetorical question.

"I _know_ that you felt something then!" Lady Tanya insists.

"Tanya!" This new voice surprises me, and I turn to see Lord Denali- Tanya's father, followed closely by the king himself. They lead her into a side room, and are gone from sight.

**()()()()()()()()()**

It's a couple of weeks later and I find myself on a boat, travelling to the mainland of Meyer. My family is travelling with me (Charlie, Renée, Emmett and Emmett's wife Rosalie as well.)

The whole 'Lady Tanya' issue had been resolved. After embarrassing herself at the party, her parents quickly married her off to the only person who would take her- a farmer's boy by the name of Mike Newton. I felt a little smug about that.

This of course left Sir Jasper with a problem, as there are now no noble women available for marriage.

My own husband-to-be is currently already in Meyer, as he has royal duties to attend to, but I am told he is supposed to meet me when I arrive.

To be perfectly honest, I am a little anxious about this voyage. When I arrive in Meyer I will know no-one- with the exception of the royal family, to be married to a man that I've only ever met once, without the shelter of my own family nearby. In fact, Meyer is a completely different place from the Forks Islands- they have different foods, different customs and different looking people.

I sit watching the waves of the ocean, and I feel slightly more calmed. At least my future looks more promising than Lady Tanya's. Although she isn't a 'Lady' anymore, since her husband isn't a 'Lord'. She is merely Mrs Newton, yet I am here, Lady Isabella Swan, engaged to the second most powerful man in the country- the crown prince. Soon I will practically be royalty.

I hope it all turns out alright...

**()()()()()()()()()**

It's the next day when the decks are suddenly busy. Meyer is in sight and I learn from one of the deck hands that we should be docking at Olympic Bay in half an hour, so I lean over the side railing and watch as the boat moves towards the shore. As we draw closer I notice the large crowd of people standing in the harbour, looking expectantly towards the moving boat. Great. Just what I need- a thousand people to watch me make a fool of myself as I step off the ship.

I withdraw from the deck and back to my own cabin, deciding that I would rather spend the time packing my stuff away than I would anxiously awaiting embarrassment. However, when I get to my cabin I discover that someone has already packed everything up. Instead I settle for lying down on my bed with my face buried in the pillow.

A few minutes later, I am returned to my senses by a heavy knock at the door. Opened, it reveals my brother looking a little anxious himself. Like me, Emmett has never been to the mainland before, and so we are both going to be rather oblivious of all the going-ons.

"You alright?" he asks, gesturing to my concerning position on the bed.

"I will be. Hopefully. Just a bit nervous," I add. He nods, but still looks a little worried.

"Well anyway, the captain says it's time to disembark." He tells me

I follow him out of the door and down a couple of decks to the gangway. The rest of my family is already waiting there.

As I arrive, my father pulls me to his side for a tight hug, and whispering in my ear "Good luck. I'll be right behind you."

And with that the doors are opened and bright sunlight floods in. When I have finished blinking from the sudden light, I look around at what is ahead.

The whole crowd has hushed in anticipation. It looks as though the whole of Meyer is here, but I know that's not true as the country is huge **(AN/about size of US in comparison to Forks Islands being about the size of UK)**. They are all peering at me curiously, their skins so much darker than my own pale hue. I advert my eyes to what is directly opposite me at the end of the gangplank, expecting the Royal Family.

They're there- The king, my aunt Esme, the Princess Mary… but Prince Edward is absent. In his place stands none other than Sir Jasper Whitlock... What on earth is going on?

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sorry about the cliffy! Please Review!**


	4. Author's note sorry!

Ok, so I have been avoiding doing this, but here's the confession... I am a terrible person and I know that I have not updated for...well, a while but I have my reasons. Not very good ones, mind you, but good enough:

a) I have loads of work at the moment that I am struggling to meet deadlines with

b) This is quite a busy year for me, examwise

c) I am suffering from a case of writers block

So I am very sorry, but I think I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus, until I've sorted everything out, which- I'm really sorry!- could be a while.

Please don't forget about me!

Love, Phoenix003


End file.
